1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for displaying and marking foods or the like which are on a tray, board, dish, bowl, or the like, such as on counters in eating establishments, shop counters, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For counters in eating establishments, shop counters or the like, very different kinds of holders for articles, such as trays, boards, dishes, bowls, or the like, are used for displaying and marking foods. The marking plates with the written or printed carriers are frequently inserted directly into the foods. However, these marking plates are no longer permitted for reasons of hygiene.
As DE-GM (German Registered Design) No. 19 56 821 shows, there exist also card holders which can be put on the edge of a tray. However, these card holders, as before, come in contact with the foods deposited on the tray. Moreover, the card holders attached in this manner can be inspected only with great difficulty.
It is an object of the invention to develop a device for displaying and marking foods or the like where an easily visible marking plate is attached and is certain not to come in contact with the deposited foods.
In the present invention, this is achieved by the fact that the holder, such as the tray, the board, the dish, the bowl, or the like, is held immovable and portable in a carrier support which is adjustable to it; that on the carrier support there is firmly attached a handle extending over the tray, the board, the dish, the bowl, or the like; and that a marking plate is connected or connectable to the handle.
The use of a carrier support of this kind adjusted to the tray, the board, the dish, the bowl, or the like, has also the advantage that the tray, the board, the dish, the bowl, or the like, can be held by the handle and carried. This facilitates the depositing and the removing of the tray, the board, the dish, the bowl, or the like, from a counter. The tray, the board, the dish, the bowl, or the like, however, can be taken off the carrier support at any time. This is of special advantage for cleaning.
The immovable anchoring of a tray on the carrier support is, according to one embodiment, achieved by providing the tray with a surrounding horizontal edge and the carrier support is a frame which is bent from round material and adjusted to the contour of the tray below the edge.
The placing of deposit on the tray, the board, the dish, the bowl, or the like is, according to one embodiment, not impaired by the handle because of the fact that on a narrow side of the frame there is attached a strip-like handle which extends first vertical to the frame and due to a rounding goes over into an end portion which forms an acute angle with the plane of the frame. The depositing of foods is then performed unhindered over the two broad sides of the tray.
The design of the carrier support has been carried out in a most simple manner in such a way that the frame is weleded together from a portion of a metal bar and that the handle of sheet metal is welded to the frame.
If a board is used for depositing foods, the layout is preferably such that the carrier support for the board is designed as a frame which comprises L-shaped parts and is adjusted to the outside contour of the board--with the frame covering, at least partly, the bottom side and the side faces of the board. The board is held immovable and portable in the frame formed in this manner.
The attaching of a handle on the carrier support of this type has been solved according to one embodiment in such a way that a strip-like handle is connected with its vertical side to a narrow side of the carrier support.
In order not to obstruct too much of the access to the surface of deposit from the narrow side having the handle, one embodiment provides that the handle be attached in the center of the narrow side of the frame of the carrier support.
In order to be able to clean the carrier support having the handle, it is provided in another embodiment that the carrier support and the handle be provided with a finishing surface, such as chromium.
According to another embodiment it is provided that the marking plate be designed as a pocket for a card which can be written on or printed on and whose front side is transparent. As needed, the marking plate can hold differently written or printed cards in case the price of the displayed food changes.
According to a preferred embodiment it is provided that the marking plate has an insert holder on the back side by means of which it can be put on the end edge of the strip-like handle. The marking plate can be removed easily from the handle when the carrier support with the handle is cleaned. The elements for this removable insert connection are easily obtained by the fact that the insert holder is formed by two clamping bars arranged at a distance which are formed onto the back side of the marking plate which is made of elastic synthetic material.